Cuidala bien
by fresabella-cullen
Summary: -cuídala- susurro el -cuídala muy bien, no dejes que nadie la dañe, no dejes que te tome de consuelo, promételo, que la cuidaras muy bien -me mira con esos ojos desesperados por una respuesta. -te prometo cuidarla, para siempre, por el amor que le tienes -y por el amor que le tengo pienso.
1. mi revelacion

_-__cuídala__-_ susurro el -_cuídala muy bien, no dejes que nadie la dañe, no dejes que te tome de consuelo, promételo, que la cuidaras muy bien -_me mira con esos ojos desesperados por una respuesta.

-te prometo cuidarla, para siempre, por el amor que le tienes -_y por el amor que le tengo_ pienso.

Ella entra, Katniss Everdeen, la que fue mi amiga hace mucho, la que gracias a un beso, se alejo de mi y de mis sentimientos jamás revelados. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y va directamente a tomarle la mano a su novio desde hace 3 años, mi amigo.

_-__Katniss__,__ prométeme ser fuerte, por el bien de mi familia y la tuya ¿ok?- _le dice él con el tono más alto que puede sacar de su boca, mientras lagrimas empiezan a asomarse de los ojos de Katniss -_promételo -_alcanza a gritar

_-te lo prometo -_ solloza Katniss, mientras vemos la ultima sonrisa de él y se le cierran los ojos.

Al tener la promesa mía y de Katniss se deja ir, tranquilo al fin. Lagrimas salen de los ojos de Katniss y comienza a temblar, lagrimas salen de mis ojos pero por el bien de Katniss debo de ser fuerte y más ahora porque tengo que cumplir mi palabra, por lo que siento por ella, por lo que era él.

Mi nombre es peeta y mi historia comienza desde la muerte de mi mejor amigo Gale, novio de Katniss. Al prometerle cuidarla por el amor que él le tenía, por el amor que yo le tengo...

_2 semanas después_

Desde la muerte de Gale no habíamos hablado Katniss ni yo, ella se había alejado de todos, ella se había distanciado. Tenía que cumplir mi promesa, no lo veía como una obligación, lo veía como algo que tenía que hacer, lo haría por Gale, lo haría por Katniss, lo haría por mí.

Bueno, hice un progreso, al menos llegue a su casa calmado, pero, ella me rechazaba, se alejaba de mí, no me aceptaba ni a mí ni a mi amor.

_Flashback  
__un martes, hace 10 años cerca de las 2:30 pm salíamos de la escuela Gale y yo, camino a su casa, que no estaba tan alejada de la mía, nos quedaba de paso la de Gale y más adelante la mía, en la panadería de mis padres. Al despedirme de Gale, camine rápido hacia mi casa, pero en la vuelta que dejaba ver a mi casa enfrente, pude ver a una niña de hermosos ojos grises, con una trenza de lado y con mi mismo uniforme. Desde ese día le apode "Ojos bonitos__" porque no __conocía su nombre__,__ hasta después. Ella iba caminando con lágrimas en sus ojos. Algo había pasado y ya me las olía mal porque, haya a lo lejos, donde se encontraban las minas donde trabajaba la mayoría de los padres de los niños de este pueblo, se veía humo. ¿Humo? Qué raro, a menos que… No, no podía ser, ¿o sí?..._

_-¿Qué te ocurre, Ojos boni__tos?- pregunte curioso pero a la vez alarmado de cual pudiera ser su respuesta_

_-Toda mi vida, ¡el juro estar conmigo toda la vida!- grito, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos_

_-Ojos bonitos, no estés triste- le dije al tiempo que acercaba mi mano para limpiar una lagrima que salía de sus ojos_

_-¡tu no sabes que paso!- grito antes de que mi mano llegara a su cara_

_-Peeta- escuche a lo lejos mi nombre_

_Voltee y vi a Gale que venía corriendo, se veía destrozado y con lagrimas en los ojos, eso me asusto mucho mas, el papa de Gale trabajaba en las minas, ¿el papá de Ojos bonitos también trabajaría ahí? Pero entonces ¿Por qué se les veía destrozados?... ¡No!_

_-Gale… no…- no podía terminar la frase, no podía ser verdad, no había ocurrido un accidente ¿o sí?_

_-Peeta, mi padre…- grito cuando ya estaba a mi lado y al no poder decir nada, lo abrace llorando junto con __él__._

_Gale alzo la vista y vio a Ojos bonitos atrás de nosotros y se soltó de mi para ir con ella y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, esperen… ¿se conocían?_

_-Katniss, tu papa, ¿estaba trabajando?- dijo Gale como esperando un no por respuesta…  
Katniss, así se llamaba la niña de Ojos bonitos._

_-Gale, el estaba junto con tu padre- dijo Katniss comenzando a llorar con fuerza y abrazando a Gale._

_Fue la primera vez que hable con ella, que supe que Gale ya la conocía, que la veía, que sentí algo en el estomago al ver sus ojos. Pero en una situación muy difícil y dura. _

_Fin Flashback_

Fue la primera vez que ella rechazo algo de mí y eso me dolía, _"listo Peeta, estas enfrente de su__ casa" _me dije a mí mismo "_has algo, ve y dile algo" _pero no me movía. Hasta que vi que la puerta se abrió y no tuve tiempo de moverme, pues en segundos, ella con sus hermosos ojos grises ya me veían y su cara de sorpresa se volvió lentamente en algo parecido al odio y amargura. Eso me dolió. Camino lento hasta donde me encontraba, pero en lugar de acercarse a mí a saludarme, me saco la vuelta y al tratar de seguir su camino, mi mano se movió por instinto y atrape la suya, ella volteo y me apuñalo con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres, Peeta?- dijo con el tono más acido que jamás había escuchado de ella.

-Hablar contigo- conteste en tono serio, no quería que viera lo tanto que me dolía su actitud.

-Pero yo no quiero, Peeta, entiéndelo de una maldita vez, no me agrada tenerte cerca- dijo ella, con lagrimas asomándose de sus ojos. No entendía el porqué de su actitud, solo sabía que eso me dolía mucho.

-Está bien, Katniss- conteste con amargura, si ella no me quería cerca, no sabía como podría cumplir mi promesa- Solo te diré esto, ¿ok?- pareció ponerme solo un poco de atención, así que continúe- Le prometí a mi mejor amigo cuidar de ti, así que, me quieras cerca o no, te agrade o no, cumpliré mi promesa- La solté y antes de irme escuche que ella susurro

-¿Por qué cuidarías de mi?- así que voltee y la vi directo a los ojos

-Porque siempre eh estado enamorado de ti…

Ella solo contuvo la respiración y me vio con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas. No pude más y me fui. La deje hay parada, procesando todo lo que le había revelado ese gran amor que sentía por ella…

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de la historia de Peeta, donde, despues de morir su mejor amigo tiene que hacer todo por cuidar a la joven de la cual el esta enamorado y que fue novia de su mejor amigo. ¿como acabara esto? Peeta ya le dijo lo que siente por ella pero lo que sigue, los dejara en shock. espero que les guste, aqui espero sus reviews.**


	2. Amigos

Camine y camine, solo había un lugar al que deseaba llegar ahora, más que caminar, comencé a correr hasta el punto de no poder respirar, una cuadra mas y llegaría. Empujaba a la gente que se ponía en mi camino. Nada más me importaba, y… por fin llegue.  
"_Cementerio Snow, que ironía" _pensé "_será que así se llama la avenida y por eso se llama así el cementerio, o será por todas aquellas personas que han sido asesinadas por él". _Entre y busque solo esa tumba, llegue y me tumbe al lado de la lapida.

-Qué tristeza amigo, solo cumplirías 22 años y ya te fuiste- susurre al tiempo que una lagrima salió de mis ojos- No sabes cuánto te extraño, no sé qué hacer con este lio

-_Haz lo que siempre hacías cuando yo no estaba, de pequeños_-contesto Gale, el cual ahora estaba aquí a mi lado

-No puedo, ya no somos niños Gale, ya no soy el de antes

-_Inténtalo, atrévete a hacer que te noten- _dijo Gale con una voz muy divertida y me di cuenta de cuánto extrañaba tenerlo aquí, a mi amigo

-Vamos viejo, sal de ahí, levántate y camina, Katniss te necesita- murmure a Gale con tristeza

-_Si pudiera lo hiciera, pero mira- _dijo señalando la tumba- _después de todo la deje en buenas manos ¿o no?- _y palmeo mis manos sonriendo

-Ella me odia- dije recordando lo de hace unos instantes

-_Oblígala a que te quiera- _y soltó una carcajada- _solo que ella es mas terca que una mula, pero, demuéstrale que la amas- _y me tense, el jamás supo que la amaba ¿o sí? En tal caso, si lo sabia ¿Por qué se acerco y la invito a salir? ¿Por qué si lo sabía, jamás me dijo algo? ¿Por qué…? Tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo

-_Si Peeta, siempre lo supe, uno tendría que ser estúpido para no notar el brillo en tus ojos al momento de verla y tu sonrojo cuando ella posaba los ojos en ti- _¿Qué estaba diciendo?- _la confundías tanto, por eso te odia, ¿sabes? Porque jamás te diste cuenta de que ella también sentía algo por ti. Fui su novio, pero también su amigo Peeta, ella me contaba todo y antes de que ella fuera mi novia, hablaba tanto de ti. Tu sabes Peeta que lo único que nos unió fue el accidente de nuestros padres, porque si no hubiera tenido ese lazo y una promesa a su padre, de siempre cuidarla y hacerla feliz, no me hubiera quedado con ella Peeta. Yo ya no estoy hay Peeta, ya no puedo ayudarte con ella, así que tu hazle ver que está enamorada… Pero de ti, no de mi._

-Gale… yo…- tartamudee, no lograba procesar sus palabras- No puedo, si tu lo sabías, ¿Por qué…?

-_Por celos Peeta, porque era mi mejor amiga, por la promesa que le hice a su padre, por todo. Yo estuve enamorado de ella mientras ella pensaba en ti y mientras yo le hacía creer que estaba enamorada de mi. Tú tampoco dijiste nada y cuando Katniss acepto salir conmigo, tú fuiste con Prim, y luego la rechazaste cuando Prim te pidió ser algo más que amigos. Katniss se enojo ese día, porque era su hermana la que estaba siendo lastimada, pero también sentía alivio porque no te quería ver con su hermana, cuando ella pensaba en ti. Al principio no la tomaba tanto en serio y tú lo sabes, porque sabias que yo moría por Glimmer-_ ¿Qué? Le gustaba mi mejor amiga y jamás me di cuenta…-_Después ya no quería que acabara lo mío con Katniss, porque es demasiado misteriosa, te sorprende, porque es la mejor de todas y tu sabes que hasta pensé en casarme con ella, pero el destino es cruel, viejo, y yo no debía de estar con ella, si no… tu._

-Gale no sigas- dije con tristeza

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, me encontraba en este momento tan confundido

-_Ve y búscala Peeta, aconséjala, cuídala…- _y su voz se fue desvaneciendo

-Peeta- escuche mi nombre en un susurro y voltee, no me había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llover y que ella me estaba observando con sus ojos penetrantes y oscuros…

* * *

**Bueno, ahi esta el segundo capitulo de Cuidala bien, perdon por haber tardado tanto en publicarla pero esque tenia muchas cosas que hacer con eso de la escuela y vacaciones, trabajos que entregar y espero que comprendan y que les guste este segundo capitulo. **

**Ahora si, Peeta por fin le dijo a Katniss lo que sentia y va a visitar a su amigo, quien tambien le confiesa muchas cosas que confunden a Peeta, ahora el tiene que hacer algo para que Katniss se de cuenta de que ama a Peeta sin alejarla, pero habran algunas personas que se opondran a esto y haran de todo por separarlos o ayudarlos a que esten juntos, pero con malas desiciones y opiniones.**

_**MarEverdeen** _gracias, espero que te este gustando y ojala tambien te guste este cap.

_**EllaCampbell**_jaja de echo el fantasma de Gale en este cap. logro hacer que Peeta se de cuenta de algunas cosas y le ayudo mucho, ahora nomas falta que Peeta haga las cosas bien y cuanto antes mejor, espero que te guste este cap.

_**anairamellark18**_espero que este cap. tambien te guste, se pondra mas emocionante todavia jeje

**Marydc26** a mi tambien me pone triste lo que estoy haciendo con Peeta, pero todavia faltan mas cosas, y quien sabe, tal vez lo acepte o a lo mejor no, :D y creeme que el hara todo lo posible por cumplir su promesa pero sucederan muchas cosas que haran que se sienta solo y no querra cumplir con la promesa, espero que te guste este cap. Mas que nada porque me inspire gracias a tu historia. Gracias


	3. beso inesperado

-¿Qué quieres Glimmer?- pregunte un poco hosco, esta chica aunque era muy linda, también era muy pesada en su comportamiento

Me vio unos segundos con cara de pocos amigos y me acerco su paraguas

-Has estado hablando solo de nuevo, Peeta- murmuro con voz tierna y protectora, acercándose a mí y sentándose al lado mío

-Si lo hago, no creo que te incumba ¿o sí?- pregunte molesto. Era mi mejor amiga pero ella más que nadie entendía la situación y era la que mas molestaba

-Valla que estas de malas hoy _conejito_- nuestro apodo secreto _"conejito" "tortuguita"_. Solo para cuando nos encontráramos mal. Esto me hizo reír

-Es Katniss _tortuguita- _susurre menos divertido- ella me odia y no sé qué hacer para que no lo haga

Glimmer era la única que yo creía que sabia el secreto, aunque todos parecían saberlo ahora.

-No sé porque le lames los pies a la trenzuda- dijo un poco molesta y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello- hay mujeres mejores y que darían cualquier cosa por un abrazo y un beso tuyo, cariño- sonrió

Como quería a esta chica, me hacía sentir muy bien cuando los problemas con el amor que sentía por Katniss aparecían. Simplemente era mi mejor amiga

-A no ser que sea Katniss, estos brazos jamás abrazaran a alguien más y estos labios solo están reservados para ella- dije con una gran sonrisa

-Hay excepciones- susurro Glimmer

-Bueno, solo una- dije riendo

-¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo Glimmer poniéndose seria- fue una tarde igual a esta- y recordé

_Flashback_

_Estaba lloviendo, no hacía mucho calor en ese tiempo y un pequeño soplo te congelaba y yo como siempre, estaba viendo por la ventana y escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta._

_Al abrirla me lleve una sorpresa al descubrir a Glimmer ahí fuera. Para ese entonces ya éramos inseparables._

_-Lo siento Peeta, ¿Puedo pasar? Muero de frio_

_-Por supuesto Glimmer, ven aquí- y la acerque a la chimenea_

_-Eh tenido una pelea con mi padre y me ah echado a la calle- dijo apenas en un susurro audible- Es una bestia- y comenzó a sollozar_

_-Calma tortuguita- dije para calmarla y ella comenzó a sonreír, de repente sentí una furia enorme- Mañana lo mato, ¿Cómo te pudo echar con este clima?_

_-Ahí Peeta, no te conocía así de asesino- y sonrió_

_-Quédate hoy aquí, yo no te echare de mi casa…_

_-Peeta, ¿Por qué siempre estas para mí?- dijo sonrojándose y viéndome con esos ojazos tan grandes que solo ella tenia_

_-Porque eres mi nena- y le guiñe el ojo_

_Siempre habíamos sido unidos desde chicos y cuando crecimos, fuimos inseparables_

_-Mentiroso, tu amas a Katniss- dijo riendo_

_-Pero tú me importas y te quiero, tortuguita…_

_-Peeta- susurro Glimmer mirándome de nuevo a los ojos_

_Y fue la primera vez que pude apreciarla de verdad. Su cabello rubio y sedoso cayéndole por los dos lados de su cara y su espalda, unos hermosos ojos azules y grandes, sus pequeñas pecas y sus mejillas rosadas por no quitar mi vista de ella. Era hermosa, pero era mi mejor amiga_

_-Peeta- volvió a susurrar Glimmer colocando sus pequeños y delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello y acercándome a ella_

_-Glimmer- dije nervioso- esto no está bien…_

_En segundos sus labios estaban junto a los míos, dulces y suaves, no como los de Katniss, pero si con una esencia propia. Nos separamos y ella suspiro_

_-Ya sé que está mal, Peeta- y sonrió- es que solamente moría de ganas de poder besarte al fin._

_No aguante más y la abrace.  
Seguiríamos siendo amigos, un beso no cambiaba mucho en realidad cuando uno ya sabía a quién amaba en realidad y menos cuando esa persona no tiene intenciones de estar contigo y no sabe lo que sientes._

_Fin Flashback_

-Bueno, en ese tiempo no pensábamos las cosas Glimmer, éramos libres de hacer cualquier cosa, hoy tengo una responsabilidad y es cuidar a la persona que amo…- dije volviendo a la realidad

-Y ¿de qué te sirve amarla, si nunca a volteado a verte?- me interrumpió Glimmer enfurecida

-¿De qué te sirve a ti entonces seguir aquí, si jamás seremos algo más?- dije ya un poco molesto

-Es diferente, Peeta- dijo Glimmer levantándose- porque tú eres mi mejor amigo…- y comenzó a alejarse

Para este punto de la conversación sabia que se iría, ya que ella odiaba tocar el tema de un amor no correspondido. Me levante y comencé a caminar _"Adiós amigo, perdón por irme pero tengo que disculparme con Glimmer" _ y me aleje. Saliendo del cementerio la encontré viendo un punto fijo, mas no me importo mucho y le grite

-Glimmer, lo siento ¿ok?- y volteo

-Peeta- y corrió hacia mí, eso se me hizo raro- Claro que te perdono- y me beso

No lo vi venir así que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando Glimmer se separo, llamo mi atención una persona al final de la calle, que me miraba con desprecio. Conocería esa cara en cualquier lugar, incluso en un mundo donde existieran sus clones, porque solo ella tenía esa chispa en los ojos que me volvía loco.

Katniss acababa d verme con Glimmer, besándonos. Hice a un lado a Glimmer y me fui acercando a Katniss, ella su vez dio media vuelta y camino alejándose de mí. Parecía cada vez más lejana, pero tenía que alcanzarla…

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo de "cuidala bien" y espero que les guste,  
eh estado pensando en hacer el POV Katniss en otro fic, ¿ustedes que opinan?  
asi entenderian mejor los pensamientos de cada uno de los personajes que iran  
saliendo en la historia.**

**Bueno, Glimmer, la mejor amiga de Peeta, siente algo hacia el y aunque no parezca  
ella lo ayudara mucho, aunque pues no de la mejor forma, aunque ira cambiando de  
parecer poco a poco. Katniss los vio besandose y huyo, ¿Peeta podra alcanzarla?  
tambien pronto subire la historia de Glimmer y Peeta y como se unieron.**

_**MarEverdeen**_bueno Gale lo explica cuando habla con Peeta, salia con Katniss por la promesa que le hizo al padre de ella, de cuidarla, y despues se fue enamorando poco a poco de ella. Pero tambien explica que Katniss desde hace ya un tiempo tambien estaba enamorada de Peeta, pero nunca se acercaron. Tienes un poco de razon en lo de Glimmer pero ella ayudara mucho a Peeta como ya explique un poco arriba :D si, va a ver un poco (mucho) drama ;D espero que te aya gustado este Cap. Si lo lees despues de navidad pues entonces, espero que ayas tenido muy feliz noche buena y que santa te aya traido todos los regalos que querias y tambien muy feliz navidad, Felices Fiestas. :D

_**akatsuki84**_la verdad que no habia visto la pelicula de "tengo ganas de ti" la acabo de ver y tienes razon, va por ahi, se parece, pero sinceramente no la habia visto antes de escribir el capitulo donde platican :D Sucederan muchas cosas con Peeta y Katniss. Espero que te guste este cap tambien :D Felices fiestas, y que santa te traiga todo lo que le ayas pedido :D

_**anairamellark18**_si, Peeta habla asi de Gale porque era su mejor amigo, y lo extraña mucho, espero que te guste este Cap. :D Felices fiestas :D y si lo lees mañana o despues de navidad, Feliz noche buena y muy feliz navidad :D


	4. Planes

-Katniss- grite pero no volteaba y volví a gritar- ¡Katniss!- y esta vez sí volteo

-¿Qué quieres, Peeta?- dijo al borde del llanto- ¿Quieres decirme que estas enamorado de mi y luego ir a besar a otra?- me echo en cara.

Me quede rígido y con la mandíbula apretada ¿Por qué me reclamaba esto? Ella jamás dijo sentir algo por mi…

-Katniss- una voz procedente de mi espalda la llamo y me saco de mis pensamientos

-Cato- y corrió a abrazarlo

Verla abrazar a alguien más me partió el corazón y a la vez el nombre me sorprendió

-Katniss, ¿Te está molestando este tipo?- dijo mientras vi de reojo como me apuntaba

Vi su cara, un poco cuadrada y ojos azules como los míos, musculoso y cabello castaño… Lo recordé.

_Flashback_

_-¡Peeta!- grito Cato corriendo hacia mi_

_-¿Qué pasa, hermano?- dije un tanto nervioso por su aspecto_

_-Gale, el muy estúpido volvió a meterse en problemas, Finnick lo quiere matar…_

_Y salí corriendo junto con Cato. Al llegar al lugar vimos como Gale sangraba de la nariz y Finnick, el hermano de Katniss, ya se alejaba._

_-Gale, ¿Qué paso?- pregunte con enojo_

_-Al parecer te rompieron la nariz, viejo- dijo Cato observando la nariz de Gale_

_-el muy estúpido vino a amenazarme, ya que se entero de que ayer salí con Katniss…_

_-¿Qué?- lo interrumpí con dolor en el pecho_

_-¿Saliste con la rara?- dijo Cato_

_-No hables así de ella, no la conoces- la defendió Gale_

_-y no la conoceré, porque dentro de 3 días me voy a Francia a estudiar- dijo Cato_

_-¿Qué?- gritamos al unisonó Gale limpiándose la sangre que escurría de la nariz y yo, molesto porque Gale me oculto que iba a salir con la persona que yo amaba_

_-Si amigos, los extrañare…_

_Fin Flashback_

Uno de mis mejores amigos del colegio, el cual se acerco a Katniss gracias a que quedo en el mismo aula que Finnick. Hace 3 años que no lo veía y ahora me lo encontraba en esta situación.

-¿Hermano?- murmure y me voltee por completo

-¿Perdón?- dijo y después abrió los ojos al reconocerme- ¿Peeta, eres tú?

-Viejo, como has cambiado- y me acerque a abrazarlo

-Peeta, lamento no haber estado para ti en los momentos más difíciles- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo

-¿Se conocen?- dijo Katniss sorprendida

-Íbamos juntos en el colegio, Peeta, Gale y yo- Katniss y yo os encogimos al escuchar el nombre de Gale

-¡Peeta!- escuche gritar a Glimmer

-Corre, Peeta- dijo Katniss molesta- no hagas esperar a tu novia- y volteo a ver a Cato- Vámonos Cato

-Claro princesa- pum, un dolor más en el pecho- me dio gusto saludarte hermano, espero que podamos charlar pronto- y comenzó a alejarse con Katniss, abrazándola por la cintura

-Claro- murmure contrariado

Glimmer comenzó a acercarse, pero yo me encontraba molesto por su beso y triste por lo que acababa de ver y escuchar de Katniss, comencé a alejarme de Glimmer

-Peeta, espera- grito Glimmer corriendo con el paraguas por un lado.

Hasta yo había olvidado que estaba lloviendo con todo lo que acababa de pasar

-¡No Glimmer! Le hiciste creer que éramos novios…

-y ¿Qué tan celosa se puso?- sonrió triunfante y eso me molesto mas

-¡Glimmer!- le grite- ella me odia más que antes, agh…

-No Peeta, ella se puso celosa y eso te demuestra algo

-¿Qué?- dije irritándome

-Que le importas- y empezó a caminar para luego detenerse unos dos metros más enfrente de mí- mira Peeta, tengo un plan y ese plan se centra en que por fin ella se dé cuenta de que te ama.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte desconfiado, no me gustaba que ella hiciera planes, en tal caso, siempre terminaba lastimada y no me gustaba verla sufrir

-Haciéndole creer que ya no estás disponible para ella- y sonrió

-Ni lo pienses, Glimmer- dije molesto, sabía que diría algo así y eso solo traería problemas para Glimmer y nuestra relación- estás loca si crees que te seguiré el juego- vi como perdía su sonrisa

-Peeta, no lo hago por mi- y volvió a sonreír- lo hago por el chico apuesto que busca ser amado- y me abraza pero no le correspondo

-Glimmer…- comienzo a decir, tensándome al ver el carro de Cato dar vuelta en la esquina y viniendo hacia nosotros, con Katniss dentro.

Al verme, Katniss se acerca a Cato y recuesta su cara en el hombro de él y siento que me hierve la sangre, entonces agarro a Glimmer y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que escucho que le saque el aire y antes de que Katniss desaparezca de mi vista le susurro a Glimmer al oído

-Te seguiré el juego, solo no te lastimes ni te hagas falsas esperanzas- y la beso tan dulcemente como puedo.

Al levantar la vista, veo a una Katniss estupefacta, que refleja mi mirada de celos y decepción, la pierdo de vista mientras yo ruego por que todo salga bien, porque Glimmer no salga lastimada y que por fin entienda que amo a Katniss y que por fin Katniss pueda amarme…

* * *

**bueno aqui esta el 4 capitulo de esta historia, ya se que me tarde mucho y esque  
****me fui de vacaciones a donde no hay internet y estaba desesperada por volver y tener al fin  
internet jiji, espero que les guste este capitulo, pronto subire otro, ya que tarde mucho  
para subir este, entonces subire otros pronto :D  
quiero saber si quieren que haga el POV Katniss, sobre la historia  
**

**bueno, en este capitulo, Peeta logra alcanzar a Katniss y discuten, Cato entra al fin en  
la historia y con el las cosas se pondran feas, junto con Glimmer y entrara otro personaje  
femenino, que ayudara a Peeta a arreglar las cosas, Peeta acepta seguir el juego de Glimmer  
y eso tambien pondra las cosas mas dificiles para Peeta, estara muy confuso y espero  
que puedan entender la historia...**

_**anairamellark18**_jajaja espero que pueda quitarte lo confundida con este capitulo, ¿crees que  
deba subir el POV Katniss? Glimmer no lo esta haciendo a proposito :D tambien planeo subir el  
POV Glimmer para que la entiendan un poco mas, y su actitud. Cato tambien sera un gran obstaculo  
para avanzar en la relacion Peeta-Katniss espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, Saludos.

_**Marydc26**_si yo tambien me pongo triste con mi propia historia jaja, Peeta se va a meter en un buen  
enrollo y va a ser muy dificil salir, te aseguro que las cosas se saldran de control, y se hara un despapaye  
y Katniss tambien tendra que entrar en eso y les sera muy dificil salir, estan malinterpretando mucho a Glimmer  
por el momento tiene buenas intenciones, pero con el paso de la historia se volvera codiciosa y mala, querra  
todo lo que no podra poseer y tendra que hacer muchas cosas que lastimaran a las personas cercanas a ella,  
(Peeta, por ejemplo) espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ¿crees que deberia de subir el POV Katnis y el POV Glimmer?

_**MarEverdeen**_jaja Glimmer quiere mucho a Peeta e intentara ayudarlo, pero de mala forma, aunque despues si se  
volvera un problema mas, habra muchos problemas de los cuales tendran que salir Katniss y Peeta,  
Cato tambien tendra mucho que ver con Katniss, mas de lo que esperan y sera un poco dificil tambien para  
Katniss todo esto, ¿que piensas? ¿debo hacer el POV Katniss y Glimmer? para que las entiendan un poco mas,  
digo. :D


	5. ¿que dices?

Pasan los días y Glimmer sigue tan centrada en su juego que no me deja solo ni un instante y manda a llamar a Clove, su prima. Cuando me doy cuenta, ah pasado una semana sin saber de Katniss, me levanto de la mesa y Glimmer me observa

-¿Qué pasa, Peeta?- susurro Glimmer y se acerca, tomándome del brazo

-No he visto a Katniss…- y al voltear a ver a Glimmer, veo dolor en sus ojos, empiezo a sentirme como una basura

-Bueno, creo que es normal, ya que no has salido de tu casa, al menos yo si la eh visto, Peeta, y todavía está con Cato- murmura cerca de mi oído

Saber que esta con Cato hace que me hierva la sangre y quiera matarlo, pero siempre me detengo ante ese pensamiento ya que Cato fue mi mejor amigo, pero ahora estaba con Katniss y eso me hacia odiarlo. Maldito el día en que acepte seguir el plan de Glimmer

-¿Glimmer?- llama Clove desde la puerta

-Pasa Clove, estamos en la cocina

-Listo, ya están ahí- dijo Clove con la voz más aguda y molesta del mundo

-¿Quiénes?- pregunte a Glimmer

-Nadie, Peeta- dijo restándole importancia

Solo que no me gustaba ver esa chispa en sus ojos, porque sabía que planeaba algo y cuando planeaba algo, siempre salía lastimada. No me gustaba que ella sufriera y desde que Marvel (su ex novio) había jugado con ella, prometí y jure protegerla y no dejar que nadie la dañara

_Flashback_

_-¿te pasa algo Glimmer?- pregunte asustado al verla llorar como nunca, bajo los escalones de la escuela_

_-Marvel dijo que no me amaría jamás porque se había enamorado de Madge, pero lo dijo después de que me había llevado a la cama, Peeta- grito abrazando sus rodillas y viéndome a los ojos_

_-Maldito Marvel, te juro que lo mato, Glimmer…_

_-No Peeta, yo fui una estúpida en creer que él me amaría- dijo ya apenas en un susurro_

_-Calma Glimmer, te prometo que no dejare que nadie te lastime de nuevo…_

_-Peeta, yo misma me lastimo al crearme esperanzas- dijo con voz lastimosa mientras trataba de sonreír_

_-Te prometo no dejar que te vuelvan a lastimar Tortuguita, no siquiera tu misma- dije abrazándola por los hombros_

_Fin flashback_

Aunque ya a este punto de nuestras vidas yo mismo la había lastimado, rechazando su amor y aceptando su amistad. Era muy duro para mí y sabia que fingir ser mas, agh, todo esto era un completo desastre

-Glimmer…

-¿Qué pasa, Peeta?- pregunto Glimmer curiosa

-Gale… el…- no podía contarle, aunque quería

-¿Qué pasaba con el, Peeta?- contesto incitándome a seguir y agarrando mi mano con fuerza

-El jamás te dijo, pero…- No podía, se me hacia un nudo en la garganta

-¿Pero…?

-Estaba enamorado de ti, Gale te amaba

Vi como en sus ojos se vislumbro la sorpresa y luego poco a poco se convirtió en molestia

-Si estaba enamorado de mí… ¿Por qué salía con Katniss?- pregunto molesta

-Porque le hizo una promesa al padre de Katniss de cuidarla, Glimmer, pero el siempre estuvo enamorado de ti- solté

-mmm, pues muerto no sirve lo que me acabas de decir Peeta- dijo enojada, mientras yo sentí un dolor en el pecho al escuchar sus palabras

-y ¿si hubiera estado vivo?- pregunte un poco dolido

-No sé, Peeta, tu sabes que yo siempre te eh escogido a ti y…

-Glimmer- dijo Clove interrumpiéndola- ya debemos irnos, o si no, se irán

-Ok Clove- dijo sonriente de nuevo y volteo agarrándome de la mano- Listo Peeta, lo primero que haremos será juntarlos a solas y alejarla de Cato un momento ¿Ok? Así que tendrás tiempo de sincerarte

No me dio tiempo de contestar y me condujo al coche casi corriendo, en el coche tampoco pude preguntar mucha ya que Glimmer platicaba con Clove, vi que entramos al zoológico y me sorprendí. Hacía ya muchísimos años que no venia aquí. Glimmer me bajo del coche a empujones, iba muy emocionada y eso me hacía dudar. En una de las vueltas, cerca de los baños Glimmer se disculpo conmigo y se fue a los baños, después de decirme que siguiera y la esperara donde estaban los tigres _a todo esto ¿Dónde está Clove? _Me pregunte, ya que no la había visto desde que habíamos entrado… seguí caminando como me había dicho Glimmer y antes de llegar con los tigres en una de las baquitas vi a una Katniss pensativa, sola. Decidí sacarle una vuelta ya que no quería que me viera y que se volviera a enojar como la última vez que la había visto. Bebió del refresco que traía en la mano y no pude evitar observarla, su cuerpo tan perfecto, sus labios que te llamaban a morderlos, su pequeña nariz, sus ojos tan hermosos que me miraban… Espera, ¿Qué me miraban? Si, efectivamente me estaba viendo, con una expresión entre sorpresa, molestia y… ¿Cariño?

-Peeta- murmuro levantándose de su asiento y haciéndome señas para que me acercara

-¿Estás sola?- pregunte repentinamente nervioso

-Cato se disculpo diciendo que iría al baño, y ¿tu estas solo?

-No, Glimmer también está en el baño- vi como frunció el ceño- y Clove desapareció

-y ¿Cómo vas con tu relación con Glimmer?

-Tú no te andas con rodeos ¿no?- sonrió

-Soy directa- y se puso seria de nuevo

-Bueno, no sé qué te haya dicho Glimmer, pero…- ¿Qué había dicho Glimmer? A si, sincerarme- es mi mejor amiga y no me gusta ver que sufra- y ella asintió- y ¿contigo y Cato?

-¿Yo y Cato? Ja- dijo pasando de lo seria a lo divertida, sus frecuentes cambios de humor me volvían loco, pero era algo que amaba de ella- yo y Cato jamás… por cierto, no sabía que se conocían

-Sí, desde la primaria

-mmm, y ¿Glimmer sabe que no la amas?- volvió a preguntar directamente

-Ella sabe que la amo- y abrió los ojos de sorpresa- y si, la amo, pero no del modo que tú te imaginas, si no… Como si fuera mi hermana o algo así…

-Peeta ¿de quién estas enamorado, verdaderamente?- y vi duda en sus ojos

-De ti- conteste sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo

-Peeta, creo que siento algo por ti que no yo…

-Peeta- grito Glimmer, que venía acercándose apresuradamente _buen momento para interrumpir _pensé- Hola Katniss- murmuro hacia Katniss cuando ya estaba posada a mi lado, colgada de mi brazo- lo siento, uhmm, gatita- vi como la cara de Katniss paso de sorpresa a enojo, sabía que Glimmer lo hacía a propósito para hacerla rabiar, pero a mí me resulto gracioso- Pero este chico es mío y ya me lo robaste por demasiado tiempo…

Entonces Katniss hizo algo que nos dejo sorprendidos, se paro rápidamente con la cara roja de la rabia y le tiro en la cara a Glimmer, el refresco que tenía en la mano. Yo con los ojos muy abiertos voltee a ver a Glimmer y ella me vio con dolor y vergüenza. Le había dolido la reacción de Katniss, habían lastimado a Glimmer y eso me puso furioso a mí. Glimmer salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y verla llorar hizo que mi corazón se estrujara con más dolor y más rabia

-Katniss ¿Qué has hecho?- le grite furioso, golpeando la botella que tenía en la mano y arrojándola lejos

-Ella… ella

-No Katniss, nada- mientras veía su cara de sorpresa me sentí mucho mas enojado- Ella no está bien, ha sufrido mucho y no dejare que le hagas daño…

-¿No será que de la que realmente estas enamorado, es de ella?- me interrumpió cambiando su cara de sorpresa a una de incredulidad

-¿Qué dices Katniss? Yo estoy…

-Enamorado de ella, claro ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Pensé que podría recuperar al Peeta de antes, al que me amaba a mí, pero Glimmer… Agh ahora ella es tu amor ¿no? Si no te gusta ¿Por qué la defenderías así?

Me quede pensando un momento, ¿será posible que de verdad me haya enamorado de Glimmer, después de tantos años a su lado? Ella siempre ha estado para mí y siempre la he protegido y nunca negué que en su tiempo me llego a gustar un poco, pero… ¿de verdad estaría enamorado de ella?

* * *

**Bueno en realidad la historia si es un poco dramatica, pero espero que la sigan leyendo, estos dos jovenes  
tendran que pasar por muchos obstaculos (como el que acabamos de ver) para estar juntos, mas porque  
Peeta, siendo el mejor amigo de Glimmer, la protege porque la considera su hermana y Katniss no esta  
dispuesta a aceptar eso, Cato y Clove tendran tambien mucho que ver con estos dos (Peeta y Katniss)  
pero nada saldra como todos estan esperando, los finales son los que mas dejan marca, y el final de esta  
historia hara que tal vez, odien los acontecimientos que pasaran dentro de la historia :D pero es un final epico  
**

**Bueno siguiendo con esto, en el proximo capitulo subire el POV Katniss y Glimmer, para que las entiendan un poco  
mas, y vean cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de ambas, es cierto que el amor que Peeta siente por Katniss  
jamas podra olvidarse, pero si Katniss sigue asi, hara que Peeta pierda la paciencia, Finnick tambien ayudara mucho  
a su querida hermanita Katniss y si, Prim es tambien hermana (pequeña) de Katniss. Espero que les haya gusta este  
capitulo. Saludos**

**_Marydc26_** si lo se hehe Glimmer realmente lo hace por Peeta, pero pues ya vimos como quedan las cosas, despues de  
echarle mucha leña al fuego, y Peeta siguiendo el Plan, pues tambien como que no ¿verdad? pero pues ese es el drama de  
la historia, y pues la verdad que se hara mas dramatico mientras pase el tiempo, no se porque pero me encantan  
los dramas, y mas cuando terminan asi bien romanticos e inolvidables :D en el proximo capitulo subire ya el  
POV chicas haha (por Katniss y Glimmer) y pues para que vean un poco el punto de vista de cada una, pero seguro te  
sorprenderas con sus versiones :$ pero pues esperemos que Katniss no se de cuenta demasiado tarde que Peeta  
jamas podria estar con alguien que no sea ella ¿no? :D muchos saludos, espero que te sigas pasando

_**MarEverdeen**_si de echo en el proximo capitulo subire el POV chicas(Katniss y Glimmer) y pues la verdad si sera  
un poco dramatico :D pero espero que te guste eh, Creeme que Glimmer tambien te sorprendera en todos los aspectos  
y Katniss en realidad pasara de la chica buena a la mala, y tratara por todos los medios de que Peeta, ahora abra los ojos  
ya que ella misma le ah plantado la idea de estar enamorado de Glimmer y creeme, sufriran mucho :D nose porque  
pero las historias de drama me fascinan, aunque al final termine llorando como loca :D bueno pues, espero que te haya gustado  
este capitulo y que te sigas pasando por aqui. Saludos  
ah por sierto, tambien estoy leyendo el fic que me dijiste que estas traduciendo, seguire pasandome tambien para leerlo :D


End file.
